The Killer (Millarworld)
Summary A born loser, Wesley Gibson resented everyone around him for their mistreatment of him and (perceived or otherwise) contributions to his failures until the truth of the world was revealed to him: superheroes and supervillains were once real. In 1986, however, the villains gathered together to wipe out the heroes and pool their powers to remake the Earth in their own image, without any memory of its champions, with them ruling behind the scenes as the Fraternity. Having explained to him his absent father was in fact the unstoppable Killer, and that Wesley - having unwittingly inherited his father's capacity for murder - was due to receive his fortune and position on the Fraternity, Gibson gladly seized the opportunity to take what he felt life owed him. After several months of training, he was reborn as the second Killer, able to rob, rape and murder as he pleased, working alongside his fellow villains to build their power to ever greater heights. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Wesley Gibson/The Killer II Origin: Millarworld Gender: Male Age: 25 Classification: Human with inherited talent for killing. Powers and Abilities: Weapons Expert, Near-Infallible Marksman, Peak Human Physical Conditioning, Skilled Athlete, Stealth Mastery, Hand-to-Hand Combat, Acrobatics, Has The Power To Bypass Invulnerability With Ordinary Weapons, Invisibility and Flight. Attack Potency: Street level (Defeated a gang of thugs singlehandedly) Speed: Supersonic+ (Easily deflected a bullet with a knife, blitzed through a room filled with supervillains before they could react, can consecutively shoot bullets out of the air) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level, Wall level with his armored suit (Allowed him to survive very long falls) Stamina: High Range: Varies with every firearm. Standard Equipment: Modified twin handguns, grenades, blades, Robot's modified C-4. He also uses a variety of gadgets such as an extremely durable suit, flying items such as moon boots and robotic dolls, and an invisibility vest and "spider boots" to stick to walls that he inherited from his father. Intelligence: Reasonably intelligent, having worked at a magazine for years, and is well-versed in weaponry and marksmanship. Is a trained assassin and a skilled hand-to-hand combatant Weaknesses: His ability to bypass invulnerability is limited. His normal guns can't hurt characters that can't be affected by bullets, such as Shithead, whose physical form is not consistently solid, and Mr. Glum's forcefield, which can block physical attacks. His nuclear bullets cannot affect Sucker when he had absorbed the powers of a Bizarro-expy named Fuckwit. Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Ability to End Life: a vague but innate superhuman ability of the Killer that allows him to kill anyone with almost anything. While it's not instantly lethal, the Killer has manifested this in the way that he kills almost everybody with only his guns and other weapons, and also in how he can deduce his opponent's weaknesses and calculate a way to kill them on the fly. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Image Comics Category:Characters Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Evil Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Villains Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Millarworld Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Athletes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Invisibility Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters